I Turned the Corner
by Lorah77
Summary: Derek and Meredith aren’t ready for a relationship after Addison leaves. But can Izzie’s emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart? Complete!
1. Chapter 1

I Turned the Corner Ch. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Addison **

"So, what…with Meredith. Am I just supposed to wait it out, wait until it passes?" I asked him as we finally shared some quality time together OUTSIDE the trailer.

After a slight hesitation, he replied casually, "That'd be good."

I felt my heart flip-flop. That wasn't the answer I was expecting. It wasn't bad; I was just expecting a more definite answer about how he's over her. The only thing is, he is so obviously _not_ over her. I don't know how long I can continue like this. How long will his feelings for her last while he continues to act as though our marriage is completely sufficient?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

**Addison **

We've had marriage counseling a few times over the last few weeks. Meredith is of course a topic in the session, but no result seems to come of it.

We know our main problem stems from the fact that we don't convey our inner feelings. We just don't tell each other everything that's in our minds, our hearts. Not like we lie, but we just don't tell all.

I walked in on another Meredith/Derek moment again today.

He's not even trying to get beyond his feelings for her.

It seems like he still has hope that I'll go away and she'll take him back.

Can I still be married to a man who will always have feelings for another woman? It's been three weeks since he said I should wait it out, and nothing has changed. I've even asked him to stop interacting with Meredith unless it was work related, and still no change!

Maybe it isn't worth it. Maybe I shouldn't have chased after him to Seattle. Maybe I need to go back home to New York, get out of that damn trailer and out of this damn life.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

"Derek, leave me alone. Please. You chose your wife over me weeks ago, yet you still won't leave me alone."

"Meredith, I just…"

"No Derek, you lost the privilege to speak to me in that tone when you chose her. So stop."

"Mer," he began expecting her to interrupt again. When she ignored him, he continued, "She left."

Meredith's head sprang up, "She what?"

"She packed up and left, Meredith. She's gone. Gone from me, gone from Seattle, gone."

"Derek, I'm sorry, I didn't realize…"

"No, that's alright. No need to sympathize, I just thought you should know."

"Derek, I don't think I'm ready to do 'us' again."

"I understand. I was just letting you know before you heard it from someone else."

The elevator doors opened and he walked off, leaving Meredith in a state of complete confusion.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ **

Thousands of people  
Way down below  
Wandering to and fro  
Tireless people  
No time to lose  
Crowding the avenues and parks  
On their marks  
Racing fast; quite a cast  
Millions of people, pick any two  
They could be just like  
You and me used to be  
Way back when, strangers, then -

I turned the corner  
And there you stood  
Your smile like home to me  
Your heart familiar  
No use pretending, not that I could  
I turned the corner when I met you

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	2. Chapter 2

I Turned the Corner Ch. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

I didn't know what to say. The wife that was causing us so many problems is finally gone, but I can't bring myself to take him back. How can I trust someone who so blatantly lied to me and hurt me so badly? I just don't know if I am willing to take another risk with him.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

Well, that's it then. I've lost both the women I've ever loved. Addison left, won't return any of my calls, and refuses to let me have any contact with her. And here I thought we were getting better! I thought our relationship was finally improving. But Meredith. Why can I not get her out of my head? I chose Addison, my wife. Meredith should be just a friend, a colleague. Yet every time I see her, she's more than that. And now she is avoiding me too! I guess it's like they say, you don't realize what you've got till it's gone.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Come on Mer. He's still so in love with you and always has been. Now that Satan's gone, what's holding you back?"

"Iz, how do I know he won't lie to me again? How do I know he won't hurt me again? I'm under enough stress with my mother and I can't handle another break down."

"Just give him a chance. He saw what he did to you the first time and there's no way he can do that to you again. Actually, he called earlier; he wants you to meet him at Joe's tonight at 9."

"What? Izzie! Did you tell him I'd come!"

"I said, 'I'll let her know, but I'm sure she'll be there."

"Izzie! Why'd you do that? Now I'd be a complete jerk if I didn't show up! Why'd you do that Iz!"

"I just thought you needed a little push! And there you go! You have to go now!"

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

I had to go, I don't know what _actually_ compelled me to go, probably that I couldn't bear the thought of being so rude as to leave him there alone. That's just too cruel. Even though he did it to me and hurt me, I don't want to do that to another person. And I'm not out to hurt him, I just can't trust him again.

I walked into Joe's, scanning the room. There he was, sitting at the left side of the bar. I took a deep breath, this was going to be one of the most difficult things I'd do. Part of me says to reject Derek completely for what he did to me, but the other part cannot let go. I've still got those feelings, but I'm fighting so hard to push them out. I've got to let him know.

"Derek?"

He turned around and gave me one of _those _smiles. Oh the nerve of that man! He screwed me over and he still has the bravado to treat me as nothing ever happened. I felt a tear slide down my cheek and fought to keep the rest in.

"I can't do this Derek. I can't do 'us' again. I cannot withstand another let down. Please respect my wishes right now, Derek. Please, think of us as colleagues and that's all."

I looked at him a few seconds more then turned and headed for the door, hoping that would be the last time we'd discuss a relationship between the two of us.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner  
Stopped on a dime  
Like I remembered someone  
Long forgotten  
No mere flirtation, no marking time  
I turned the corner when I met you  
When I met you

Was our encounter planned  
Destiny's guiding hand?  
Fortune or fate, it's grand  
The way you make me feel

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	3. Chapter 3

I Turned the Corner Ch. 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith quietly closed the door to her house behind her so she didn't disturb the rest of the house. It may not have seemed late, but since they all had early shifts tomorrow, the bed time was early. As she began to creep up the stairs she heard,

"Meredith?"

As she turned her head, she noticed Izzie sitting on one side of the couch with her legs pulled up to her chest. Her face was wet with tears and full of fear.

"Izzie, what's wrong?"

She sniffled and looked at Meredith with anxiety-filled eyes.

"It's Alex."

"Oh, Iz, what'd he do now?"

"I took him back a while ago, after he apologized profusely for what he did with Olivia, and we've been together since then, just kind of secretly."

"Well why are you crying then, hun?"

"Well, about a month and a half ago he took me out for dinner, the time I told you guys I was going to check out some of my cases at Seattle Grace. Afterwards we tried to, well, you know…again. Since he was having so many problems before I wasn't expecting him to be able to do it, but he could!" She began to cry and couldn't seem to continue.

"Oh Iz, isn't that what you wanted?" Meredith asked.

"Yes, it's exactly what we wanted. But in our excitement that we could finally do it, we forgot the protection." Izzie picked up the pregnancy test next to her and showed Meredith.

Meredith gasped, and with happiness in her voice she exclaimed, "You're pregnant Izzie!"

Izzie burst into tears, "But that's not all. I told him tonight. As difficult as this situation will be, I was still excited and hoped that he would be too. As soon as I told him he got all flustered, then stood up and left. He didn't come back, Mer."

Meredith just wrapped her arms around Izzie and held her till her sobs subsided.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Izzie and Meredith drove to work together the next morning. The drive was initially rather quiet. Internally, their insides were jumping with excitement that Izzie was having a baby, but neither of them could forget the appalling actions of Alex. Their minds were spinning with what would happen, what they'd do about Alex, what they'd do with their new lives.

Izzie broke the silence, "I hope that when I talk to him today, it turns out it was just an initial shock. Hopefully he'll understand and be happy for us, you know what I mean Mer? I just hope he's _there_ for me when I need him most."

"Me too, sweetie, me too."

As they entered the locker room they were greeted with a room of gossipers. There were a few small groups gathered together chatting, giggling, and gasping.

"Wonder what happened here? They're probably gossiping about you and McDreamy."

"Oh great, just what I need on a day like today."

"Alright that's it! Cut the chatter! Time for your assignments!" Bailey belted through the room.

"Well, let's hope today goes better than yesterday." Meredith said quietly reassuring Izzie to ease her unconcealed distress.

After they were assigned, they headed out the door. As they passed one of the groups they heard the name Alex flitter through. Izzie stopped dead in her tracks. She wheeled around.

"Alex?" she asked, "Alex who?" hoping it wouldn't be the father of her unborn baby.

"Oh, just Alex Karev. We heard he failed his boards," one replied.

Izzie was dumbfounded. She was shocked, completely speechless. That meant he wouldn't be at the hospital today, and if she couldn't find him to talk to him today, when would she? She could only hope that he'd still be at his apartment after her shift.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

I want, with all my heart, to run into the lobby and yell out how much I love her. I want to let the whole world know what importance she has in my heart. Of course, if I do that, she'll push me further away. I know I've repelled her with lying to her and allowing Addison back into the picture, and I know I cannot continue to pursue her, but it's killing me to watch her everyday and know that I cannot be with her. Every day we seemed to be getting further and further apart. I was getting her less and less as my intern and elevator encounters were drastically decreasing. When will these feelings go away?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

Being with Derek is not the best choice for me right now, and I know it. Well, my head knows it, but my heart can't accept it. My heart keeps beating quickly when I see him, and keeps aching when I can't have him. He's keeping his distance, allowing me my space. It shouldn't have to be this way.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

All of the past erased  
Glorious future faced  
Now that my life you've graced  
I'll never be the same  
I turned the corner  
Feet on the ground  
My spirit soared as you appeared before me!  
I wasn't looking, look what I found

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	4. Chapter 4

I Turned the Corner Ch. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Hey Mer, are you on a break?"

"Yeah, I've got another half hour before I need to start up on my rounds. What do you need Iz?"

"Well, I was wondering if you'd do an ultrasound for me?"

"Of course I will! Let's go find a free room. Here, we'll take the stairs."

"Sure, less chance of running into McDreamy."

"No, no no no. We're not talking about Derek now," Meredith protested.

"Alright, sorry! New topic," Izzie relented.

They walked in silence for a few seconds before Meredith broke it with,

"Iz?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you scared? I mean, now that Alex just left without letting you know, or leaving you with anything, are you worried at all?"

After a little hesitation, Izzie replied, "Yeah Mer, I'll be honest, I'm terrified that something will go wrong or that I'll do something bad and my life will take a turn for the worst." Meredith nodded with understanding, not sure of what words would console her.

With that they entered the hospital room and got Izzie ready for her ultrasound.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzie**

There it was. A little dot on the screen. My little baby. Alex's baby. The baby he didn't want. There's no way I could abort this baby. It was never even an option. I just don't know how it will work in my career, especially doing it alone.

"Mer, I won't be in this alone, will I?" I asked her for reassurance.

"Izzie, I'd never let you go through this alone. George and I will be there for you through it all. And I'm sure Christina will be too, just in her own cynical way. As for Alex, I don't know. We can only hope he'll come back and take responsibility for his own child. But we know him, and chances are slim he'll help out. I'm sorry to be so honest, but don't worry. We'll help you out sweetie."

"Thank you," was all I could muster up to say as tears once again spilled down my face.

It turned out I was 7 weeks along, which was exactly correct according to what happened between Alex and I. This was going to be a long road. With Addison gone from the NICU, work was going to be much more difficult as well.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

The tension was high at Seattle Grace. Christina and Burke's relationship progressed but was rocky because of the fact that they were living together, which caused problems for many at the hospital. A nurse had just been fired for stealing from the hospital so everyone was on the lookout or at least being more skeptical of everyone else. A few rumors had begun leaking out about Izzie and Alex. The rumors were never quite complete and never accurate. But more than problems that seemed to be permeating throughout everyone at the hospital were the problems that were so internal, only a few people even noticed them.

As Derek turned the corner hesaw a certain someone standing not 5 feet from him. At that distance, turning around would be so completely obvious, but not turning around might land him another awkward conversation. Feeling obligated to notice her presence, he smiled quickly and said, "Hello, Dr. Grey."

"Hello, Dr. Shepherd," Meredith replied. Although both of them longed to continue the conversation, neither of them knew quite what to say without giving away their subconscious feelings.

After a few uncomfortable moments of just looking at one another, Derek finally said, "Well, I'm off to the OR, see you around."

"Sure, see you around," Meredith replied with much gratification that he didn't attempt to drag on the exchange.

They headed in opposite directions, as usual, both wanting to be more in each other's lives, but both knowing it wouldn't happen.

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner  
For I'm falling in love with someone, someone  
I'm falling in love with someone  
Head awhirl  
Yes, I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see  
I'm sure I could love someone madly ...

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	5. Chapter 5

I Turned the Corner Ch. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As he sat alone, eating his lunch, Derek's eyes wandered, hoping to find something to take his mind off the ceaseless Meredith thoughts. Seeing a group of beautiful young nurses at a table didn't even do the trick. To him, each and every one of them had Meredith's face. He could tell, it would be a long time before other women could enter his life.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith sat alone at Joe's, using alcohol again as her escape. This time, instead of overloading herself with it, she used the sounds and atmosphere to take her mind away. Her thoughts were floating and day dreams were sprinkling through her mind, when…

"Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Meredith looked up. There she saw a gorgeous face, a brilliant smile, and sparkling eyes. No, not Derek. Her mind was off of him.

"Are you a doctor?" she asked.

"No," he replied skeptically.

"Do you work at Seattle Grace?"

"No," he replied again, still slightly confused.

"Are you married?"

"No," he chuckled, seeing where she was going.

"Then this is not taken."

He sat down contentedly. With no doubt in her mind, Meredith struck up a conversation and before she knew it, there were multiple empty drinks on the counter and Daniel was taking her home.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

Alright, so last night was…great. I mean, he was great. But it felt slightly wrong. At the time I had no doubts about what we were doing, but then again, I was probably slightly intoxicated. After this morning though, I feel like I'm betraying something or someone. Betraying Derek? But I'm not with him, nor have I been for months! I'm pushing those feelings out. They don't exist anymore! I'm going to stay with Daniel, I'll date him. I'll prove, if only to myself, that I'm over Derek and I can have feelings for others. Daniel's a great guy, someone I can see myself with. That's it, I'll be with Daniel.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzie**

So, my belly will be showing soon and then there will be no way to hide the fact. After Alex took off after he failed his boards, he was the gossip for quite a while and I was able to avoid being a topic. But I know it'll start soon enough, considering everyone is used to seeing me as "Dr. Model". If I gain any weight at all, everyone will notice and I can't have Bailey taking me off any cases because of my pregnancy. As much of an ass as he was, I wish Alex were here to experience this and help me through it. Meredith, George, and Christina have been wonderful, but it's not the same as having the baby's father here. I've been through three months of this and I'm already exhausted. I cannot figure out how Bailey put up with the incessant morning sickness and constant fatigue. I only hope my stress here doesn't affect the pregnancy. I've become way too attached to this baby to see anything happen to it. Which reminds me, I think at my next check-up I might see what the sex is. I'm not sure if I want it to be a surprise or not. There really are so few surprises in life; maybe this one could be one. Or maybe it would be easier to know. I'll ask Meredith, George, and Christina what they think.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner when I met you  
For I am falling in love with some one girl  
I am falling in love  
A feeling I have never felt  
Pulse is leaping madly  
Yes, I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see  
I'm sure I could love someone ...

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	6. Chapter 6

I Turned the Corner Ch. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

I was bored out of my mind and all I could do was cook. Well, I can't cook, so I attempted.

I had the afternoon and evening off and I simply did not know what to do with myself. I was attempting some cookie recipe Izzie had in the recipe box, but something just didn't taste right.

Why is it that Izzie gets to keep working when she's 5 months pregnant (and you can tell,) and upbeat rearing-to-go me is stuck here! I had just given up on the cookies when I got a call.

"Hello?" I asked.

"Hey Mer, it's me, Izzie."

"Hey! Comin' home for dinner soon? I've got some stuff cooked up!"

"You cooked? Oh man, then I'm glad I'm not coming home!"

Offended, I retorted, "Hey! I can cook!" Then I realized that my food probably didn't taste all that good anyway.

"Why aren't you coming home? George is, isn't he?"

Izzy replied, "Yeah, George should be there, it's just that I had an appointment after my shift."

"Iz! Why didn't you tell me! I would have been there!"

"No, it's alright. I didn't want to make you come all the way over here just for a few minute check-up."

"Okay, okay. So how'd everything go then?"

"Well, my blood-pressure's too high, so they're keeping me here overnight. It could be early stages of Pre-eclampsia they think, so better to monitor me here till they can get my blood pressure down."

"Are you serious! Izzie, that can be a really dangerous threat to your baby, but more importantly, to you! Are you going to be okay?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine, it's not too bad. Just make sure you stop by and visit me tomorrow, I've got the day off because of this."

"I'll be there as often as I can! Get better sweetie!"

"Sure, see you tomorrow!"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

Izzie still hasn't been able to come home from the hospital. She's been in there on bed rest for 3 weeks and is going nuts.

The Pre-eclampsia is taking a toll on her and her baby, which we just found out is a little girl! She thinks she'll be able to at least come home this week for the rest of the pregnancy, but work is apparently out of the question. I hope she takes it easy though. I couldn't bear for her to loose that baby.

Even though she isn't quite sure if she likes to display her emotions about it, I can tell she loves that little girl more than anything, and she's not even born yet! I can't wait until she's here and Izzy can be completely happy, she deserves it.

Speaking of happy, Derek seems to be happier these days. We've gone back to more than just a "hello," in the halls. But nothing more, I'm with Daniel and I have been with him for a while, and I'm loving it!

Izzie still won't give up on Derek and I though. She thinks we're "destined". Must be the hormones talking.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzie**

I know I probably shouldn't even think of this happening, but with the Preeclampsia I'm so scared that something might happen to me.

I know what can happen, I've done my research. Pre-eclampsia can lead to so many dilemmas that could eventually be life-threatening to both me and the baby.

What if they baby were to survive and I didn't? She has no father. Well, I don't know where her father is actually.

I'm going to have to write something out about it. About what to do if I was to die. God, I'm so afraid, so scared to be doing this alone. I feel like, even though I've got such wonderful friends, that this baby and I are still alone.

I need to ensure her safety and life. I need to make sure she'd be okay if I were to be gone. I wonder if it has to be legal? I should really check up on that.

I guess it would be like a will. As terrifying as it is to even think of dying, it's better to be safe than sorry.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzie**

I've gotten a will done then. It's so strange to think I've got a will and I'm not even 30 yet.

Well I couldn't bear having something happen to me and my daughter end up in a foster home or something unreasonable like that.

I mean, my dad died just after I finished high school, my mom is not capable of raising a child, and I've got no siblings. So she can't go to my family. I know! I know exactly who to give her to! I'll give my daughter to wonderful people who will treat her like their own.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

No, no way can this be happening. How did I not catch this?

I guess I've been too focused in on work and trying to steer clear of Meredith to notice such a great event. By great I mean significant.

The woman who I am still falling for has a best friend who is having the child of a man who left her and the baby, and I had no idea. As complicated as it sounds, I understand it all.

Now she's in such high risk with her eclampsia. Dr. Thomas is a great replacement for Addison in the NICU and Maternity Ward, but she's not as good as Addie is.

I know I don't want Addie to come back, but if she's the only one who can help Izzie, I'd suffer through it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Falling in love with someone  
Some girl  
A feeling I have never felt  
Pulse is leaping madly  
Yes, I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see  
I'm sure ...

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	7. Chapter 7

I Turned the Corner Ch. 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

I'd just finished a lab on an asthma patient when Bailey passed and yelled at me to get up to room 3027, there was a patient in critical condition. As I headed up, it struck me that that's in the Maternity Ward, that's Izzie's room. Never before have I run so quickly up the stairs. I'd never forgive myself if I wasn't there for her. The machines were beeping uncontrollably as nurses and doctors scurried across the room. I tried so hard to shove my way through to Izzie, to find out what was wrong. As I pushed myself through a group of nurses I ran smack into another person,

"Sorry," we both muttered at the same time. But it wasn't just any person. It was Addison. What the hell was she doing back here? As though she read my mind, she replied,

"I'm only here to help Izzie then I'll be gone." With that she whirled around and began allot tasks. I ran to Izzie,

"What happened to her? Will she be okay? What about the baby?"

"She had a seizure. We have to deliver the baby now; if we don't, they both might not survive," Addison explained.

"But she's only…"

"35 weeks," Addison interjected, "The baby should be fine. We just need to get her out before this pregnancy causes any more problems for Izzie. C-section is the only option. Let's get going. If you're going to scrub in, do it in a hurry Grey, I don't have time to waste."

With that I ran from the room to prepare while she was brought to the OR. My mind was a complete mess, it was all a blur. Nothing was connecting, nothing but Izzie mattered. Tears began to fall down my cheeks. When this is a normal patient I could usually handle it, but it's my best friend! Oh my gosh, my best friend! Can I really operate on her! I have to, I promised her I'd do anything I could to help her.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

Well, we did it. As much as we could for now. The baby is fine. Small, but fine. Only 3 lbs 10 oz, but with a few weeks in the NICU she'll be back up to par.

It's Izzie who isn't doing so well. Her condition is still critical; if it doesn't improve within the next few days she's going to be fighting for her life and hanging on by a thread. I cannot handle this. This is tragedy. And to think, a week ago I was worried that Derek might find out about Daniel and freak out. And now Izzie is in great danger of dying. What about her future! Her daughter! We cannot lose her!

I've been sitting every day in the NICU with Izzie's little girl, holding her and rocking her. I know her life will not be an easy one and I wish with all my heart there was something I could do about it.

With an absent father and a sick mother, she is in for a tough time. And she doesn't even have a name yet. With all the conflicting work schedules, Burke and Cristina issues, Daniel and I, and simply trying to avoid the topic for her sanity's sake, she never did tell us what she wanted to name her. She's in no condition for visitors now, nor do I know if she could actually respond coherently. Maybe she had a list at home; I'll have to look for it.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

There she was. Back again. But this time, it wasn't for me. Or was it? She claims she was here just for Izzie, but she knows as well as I do that Dr. Thomas could have done the job as well. Did she come back to see me? I don't know if the kind of love I'm feeling right now is real or if it's just one to fill the gap Meredith is leaving. I just want to talk to Addie. I haven't been able to see her for so long that finally seeing her now is throwing my world into a whirlwind of emotions. I need to get out and clear my head.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

As a way to clear my head, I spent the evening with Daniel again. We've been dating now for quite a few months and we're loving every minute of it.

We are planning on taking a weekend trip out to Spokane, WA, to his hometown. Hopefully I'll get to meet some of his family and we'll be able to spend a quiet weekend to ourselves with no work distractions.

Not that his job would distract him like mine does. He's a university professor of English, a little different than the medicine field I'm working in! Over the summer he's had a lot of free time since school isn't in session.

He's over at our house quite often, much to the disappointment of George. They're good friends, but I can tell George isn't completely comfortable with him. And Izzie, when she was home, really didn't like him. She said it wasn't his personality or really anything personal about him, but that it wasn't Derek. She was really holding out for us, poor girl.

It is kind of strange to be hanging out with people who aren't in the medical field. He does sometimes get left out in conversations when we're all together and talking about a certain case at the hospital.

Despite my unusual schedule, extremely high stress, crazy friends, and lack of self-confidence, he's put up with me. I admire him so much for that, and for the fact that he's not lying to me about a wife that he's got. And I get to spend a whole weekend with him and him alone!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

There it was, clear as day. I cannot believe Izzie would do this. I was looking on her desk for any clues on her daughter's name, when I came across her will. Yes, her will. Can you believe she created a will! It's like she knew something terrible would go wrong! And of all things to write, she just had to write this!

_Custody of Ella Isobel Stevens, the daughter of Dr. Isobel M. Stevens, belongs to Dr. Derek P. Shepherd and Dr. Meredith A. Grey in the event that Dr. Stevens is unable to care for her child or is deceased. _

Oh, no she didn't. I knew she was scheming up a plan to get us together. I just can't believe she'd do this. How can Derek and I take care of a child together with our busy schedules, our history, and Daniel? This is going to be a tough road for all three of us.

It's so horrible of me to be complaining about this; Izzie's life right now is on the edge, she's going through the most difficult time. Of all things to happen, I cannot loose her. It won't happen. If I will it not to happen, it won't. She will be fine soon enough and Ella will go back to her and all will be well. I can only hope.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Someone  
Some one girl  
Head awhirl  
Yes, I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see  
I'm sure I could love someone ...

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	8. Medical Research

Sorry, this isn't a new chapter, but a new one is on the way soon! I promise!

Just so you all know, I did all of my medical research (on the internet of course!) and found out all about Pre-eclampsia, Eclampsia, and Comas. Here's what I found on a few sights, in case you were wondering:

On Eclampsia:

_Premonitory stage_ - this stage is usually missed unless constantly monitored, the woman rolls her eyes while her facial and hand muscles twitch slightly.

_Tonic stage_ - soon after the premonitory stage the twitching turns into clenching. Sometimes the woman may bite her tongue as she clenches her teeth, while the arms and legs go rigid. The respiratory muscles also spasm, causing the woman to stop breathing. This stage continues for around 30 seconds.

_Clonic stage_ - the spasm stops but the muscles start to jerk violently. Frothy, slightly bloodied saliva appears on the lips and can sometimes be inhaled. After around two minutes the convulsions stop, leading into a coma, but some cases lead to heart failure.

_Comatose stage_ - the woman falls deeply unconscious, breathing noisily. This can last only a few minutes or may persist for hours.

It can be fatal to both mother and fetus, with just under one in 50 women dying and one in 14 of their babies also not surviving, despite best-available medical care.

Maternal, as well as fetal, death can be a consequence of eclampsia and its complications length


	9. Chapter 8

I Turned the Corner Ch. 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Addison**

Izzie had fallen in to a comatose stage just 25 hours after the delivery and hasn't shown a great amount of improvement since then. Her condition is fluctuating like crazy, though. One day she's climbing upward and the next she's plummeting down. With her condition the way it is, there's so little we can do to help her medically.

She's been this way for a week and too much longer of this intense pain could easily affect her for the worse for life. We need to get her out of this; she has a daughter to take home.

I wonder where the little girl is going? Does Izzie have any family that could take care of her? Maybe Meredith is taking her home till Izzie recovers. Wow, that'd be a lot of work for just Meredith, though. I wonder how she'd do it?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

I haven't told her yet. Truth be told, I haven't said much at all to her yet, but I know I need to tell her this.

Addie and I may be separated, but for some reason I still feel an obligation to let her know of this. Meredith handed me what she'd found. I am obliged to obey Izzie's wishes, and I wouldn't dream of doing otherwise.

There's no way Mer could handle this on her own. I need to be there for her regardless of our past. She needs me now for the purpose of this baby. And I will be there for them. No matter what it takes.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith peeked her head into room 2653, "Hey Der, I'm taking Ella home today at 3."

"Oh, great. Do you need me to help out with anything?"

"Well, when do you get off?"

"Umm…I can be done by 3. I'll just ask Burke to take my last three patients."

"Oh, you don't need to do that."

"Yes, yes I do. I share responsibility of that little girl and I don't intend to dump it all on you."

"Alright, well, thank you. I'll be up in the NICU at 3 then. See you there."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

Izzie has been in a comafor a 8 days now and I've been with her every day for as many hours as I could. I'm bringing Ella to see her today.

Izzie is in the Eye Opening Response stage, which means that she's opening her eyes for small amounts of time when she hears a voice.

I'm not sure if she'll actually see Ella today, but I'm hoping that she will because I have a feeling that if she saw her healthy beautiful baby she'd have a quicker recovery rate.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

Talking Burke into staying later was a difficult task, but he agreed for the sake of Izzie. It just took me a bit longer to finish up a patient who insisted I was his brother. It was after three and I hadn't wanted to be late to help out Mer.

I rushed up the stairs, the quickest route, and walked quickly over to the NICU but stopped the moment I reached the door.

There was Meredith alone in the room cradling Ella and singing to her. After watching for a while I turned around and left them alone. I'm figuring she'll stop to see Izzie before she leaves; I'll meet up with her there.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

I took Ella home today. She's _such_ a beautiful baby. And I'm not just saying that because she's my friend's baby. She _really_ is adorable. And coming from me, that's something, 'cause even though I love babies, I will be first to admit that babies are not attractive creatures in their first few weeks. But Ella looks so much like her mother already that it's unbelievable. I wouldn't doubt she'll be a model just like her mama.

It makes me cry just thinking about her. Izzie has been in a coma for over a week now and there's nothing we can do. I took Ella to see her, so she'd finally get to meet her real mama. But all I did was cry. I took a baby girl to see her mother, which was supposed to be a joyous occasion, but all I could do was cry.

The most embarrassing part was that I found out Derek had been standing in the doorway for a while during the whole crying incident. But what affected me even more was that he was crying too. We'll get through this together.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner  
And there you stood  
Your smile like home to me  
Your heart familiar  
No use pretending, not that I could  
I turned the corner when I met you

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	10. Chapter 9

I Turned the Corner Ch. 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

I spent most of my day today at Meredith's house helping out with Ella. Somehow we were able to put our past behind us and have some decent conversations.

Little Ella was being an angel the whole day. She barely cried, ate what she needed to, and slept often.

I'm so glad George had a nursery put together for her in the spare room. It looks beautiful, like a soft, warm, welcoming room perfect for a little princess like Ella. I love walking into it finding Mer rocking Ella to sleep while falling asleep herself.

She's been working way too hard with this. I only wish there was more I could do to help out. But since I live so far away and work so often, I can't be there as often as I should.

Mer, George, and I have all been cut back on hours, damaging our careers, but we'd do anything for Izzie, especially now that she's slowly coming out of her coma. As much as I love taking care of this baby with Mer, we know she belongs in Izzie's arms.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Addison**

Derek told me today that'd he'd been helping care for Izzie's baby. This shouldn't affect me so much, but it was a hard hit. It was _me_ he was supposed to be taking care of a baby with. It was _me_ he was supposed to help through the long sleepless nights, feeding, changing, and rocking our baby. And now he gets to do it with Meredith.

I can't be mad at them, it's not their fault. It was Izzie's wish. I just can't believe she'd want them together so much! After the rapport we created, I'd expect more compassion for me out of her. Though, I suppose after I made her stay with the baby who wouldn't survive, she probably still hasn't completely forgiven me. Tough luck I guess. It seems I've brought this all on myself. If only I could change the past.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

It's been two full weeks since Izzie fell into a coma and each day she is awake longer and longer. Derek is sure she'll come to full recovery really soon and will be able to take care of Ella with help. (After, of course, we pummel her for setting us up like this!)

Speaking of Derek, it's been a little awkward with Derek when Daniel comes over. I don't have time to go out with him at all, but he has been coming over trying to help. _Trying _is the key word.  
As great of a person as he is, he just hasn't got the knack with infants. Even though some incidents are pretty funny, like putting a diaper on backwards, sometimes I'm scared for Ella! I've had to ask him to stop helping me and instead just keep me company.

Daniel tends to leave whenever Derek comes home. I mean, whenever Derek comes to _my_ home. Daniel gets really uncomfortable when we're all together. He knows the history between Derek and I, and he doesn't want to create any more controversy. Smart man! I just get so sad that he has to leave.

As for Derek, we've finally come to a relationship that is completely impartial. We've forgotten the past. It's as if Ella's birth gave us a chance to start anew. We aren't "former lovers" but we aren't really friends either. It's like being colleagues for the life of this baby. Only know it's different being "parents".

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

After 7 days of constant commute to and from his trailer, the hospital, and my house, Derek got exhausted and ended up crashing on the couch more often than he was in his own bed. So he's basically been living here for the last week.

As hard as it is to say this, it's actually relieving to have him here. It's only harder with Daniel. I mean, having Derek here gives us more time to ourselves, but they don't get along well. And it is the absolute most awkward moment when Daniel walks in the door and Derek and I are with Ella.

I love spending time with both of them. Daniel and I have a blast going out for dinner, movies, and other dates. But Derek and I have a certain… connection…with Ella. I've to got disregard that because I can't be with two men for the rest of my life. I've got to choose, and I have! It's Daniel!

The time will come when Ella will go back with Izzie, Daniel and I will be a full time couple, and Derek will go back to his trailer…alone. I haven't heard if he's been dating anyone. He hasn't mentioned it, and it hasn't been a topic of gossip at the hospital. I'm kind of worried about him.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Meredith? Mer? Hey, sweetie, are you there?" Daniel said trying to get Meredith's attention.

"Oh god, yes. I'm sorry. I'm just so worried about Ella. I haven't left her alone for this long yet, and even though Derek and George are there, I'm still a little worried."

"That's alright, I understand. Just try to forget about them for now and concentrate on our dinner tonight. I even got us these special reservations at The Sofitel! Sweetie, let's just focus on _us _for a while."

"Us?" Meredith snapped to attention, "What about us?"

"Meredith, you mean the world to me. No one else has ever meant as much to me as you. I want to be with you through good times and bad times, for as long as we both live. Without you, my life is incomplete. I am missing something when I'm not with you. I think about you night and day; I miss you when we are apart. Please, come grow old with me. I love you." With that Daniel reached into his breast pocket and got down on one knee, "Will you marry me Meredith Grey?"

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner  
And there you stood  
Your smile like home to me  
Your heart familiar  
No use pretending, not that I could  
I turned the corner when I met you

I turned the corner  
Stopped on a dime  
Like I remembered someone  
Long forgotten  
No mere flirtation, no marking time  
I turned the corner when I met you  
When I met you

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	11. Chapter 10

**I Turned the Corner Ch. 10**

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relation ship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith stomped through the door, slamming the door behind her.

"I can't BELIEVE he'd do that! After all the stress I'm going through! Ugh! The nerve of that man!" she shouted to herself in such a rage of anger the whole house seemed to sit still in fear.

As she rapidly whipped her coat off and threw her keys on the counter, she heard a soft, soothing voice coming from the living room, "Meredith?"

She walked into the living room and stood in the doorway expectantly.

Derek looked up from the couch with Ella cradled comfortably in his arms, "Mer, are you okay?"

Speechless because of her spinning mind, Meredith could only cry. She collapsed onto the couch next to them. Derek, not knowing the cause of her grief, held Ella in one arm and took Meredith into the other.

There they stayed until his two beautiful little ladies were sound asleep then gently laid them both to bed.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

BEEP BEEP BEEP. SMACK!

I cannot get up this morning. I'm hitting the snooze button till I can't hit it anymore. I am completely devastated after last night. What a disaster.

Oh my god! Wait! Ella! I didn't get up at all last night to feed her, or change her, or rock her! I've got to go see if she's okay still.

I ran hurriedly to her room and slid in through the doorway. There was Derek changing her diaper on the changing table. What a relief. Wait!

"Derek, aren't you supposed to be at work?"

"No, I asked for today off. 'Family emergency'." He gave me one of those melting smiles and that's just what I did: I melted right into the rocking chair.

Not 12 hours earlier I had ran from the man I was falling for and now here I am with the man I swore I'd never be with again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

During surgery today Meredith was quite distracted. Well, she wasn't as much distracted as she was zoned-out.

Meredith asked their neighbor, Mrs. Gorham, a 50-year-old woman who lived alone now that her kids are gone, to come stay with Ella for the day so Meredith and I could get caught up on work hours.

I'm really worried about her and her stress levels. Her mother has always been this impending issue, then Izzie's emergency happened, then came the difficulty of sweet little Ella, and trying to keep up a relationship with Daniel. Those are all added responsibilities besides her demanding job as a surgical intern.

This is unreasonable. Something needs to be done to relieve her anxiety. I'm worried emotionally for her as well as physically. This constant worry could easily cause so many medical problems.

For her sake as well as the rest of those depending on her, she must rest. How can I give her what she needs without making her upset?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

I had a breakdown. I completely let it all out. I'm only surprised it didn't happen sooner.

I know that first time mothers are often overwhelmed, but I'm not only a first time "mother", I'm a surgical intern, a best friend of someone in a serious medical crisis, a daughter of a mentally ailing mother, and in the middle of a relationship where the boyfriend just picked the wrong time. All of this together is just too intense.

It was all bottled up, then Derek said he needed to talk to me. I was so worried he'd bring up another problem for me. Instead he brought out his concerns. He wanted to help. I know he's right, but I don't know what I can do about this. None of these problems I volunteered for, none can I just drop.

Yet, because of that, the fact that he brought it up, just proved how much I actually have to worry about.

And if that wasn't enough, we heard a knock on the door.

Guess who.

Daniel.

He opened the door on his own, looked around, and when he found me he began his spiel:

"Meredith, I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I just really want you now. I can't imagine my life without you. I'd do anything to have you right now."

Still having not moved, I began to reply, "Listen, I know you came all the way over here Derek but…"

"NO! I'M NOT DEREK! I'M DANIEL!"

"Oh, shit," I muttered as tears began to flood all over again.

"See, that's the problem right there. I've been dating you for how long now? Over 6 months! I've fallen in love with you Meredith! I've taken you out, come to your place, and been so emotionally into you that I just knew you were the one for me!"

"But Daniel, did you ever stop and think if you were the one for me?" I hesitantly questioned.

"See that's just it! This last month you've been spending more time with Derek than me! I'm beginning to think you want _him_ more than me!"

"Daniel, don't be ridiculous, you know Izzie made the two of us Ella's guardians, it wasn't our choice to be together so often."

"Yeah, _you_ didn't choose to, but this conniving jerk manipulated you and now you're falling for him!"

"Daniel..."

"Don't 'Daniel' me! I've seen the way you look at him, I've seen the way you two do that parenting thing, and even though I hate saying it, you're pretty damn good at it!" Daniel screamed, seething and looking like he was ready to explode, "And it's all your fault Derek, you turned my girlfriend against me! She was supposed to be my fiancée, and now she hates me!"

Derek soothingly attempted to calm him down and set the record straight, "Daniel, look, I've only been here on Izzie's orders. I've not tried to interfere with Meredith's relationship. I knew how important it was to her so I pushed my feelings aside."

"Like hell you did! You stole my girlfriend!" Daniel raged as he stormed at Derek.

Like an angel, George walked through the door to this catastrophe.

He quickly realized what was happening and attempted to get between them.

Derek was backing away as Daniel came at him full throttle.

A punch was thrown and it barely missed George, but he went stumbling to the floor.

"What the hell have I gotten myself into!" he panicked.

Another punch was thrown, but this time it hit Derek square in the jaw.

Refusing to be aggressive, Derek took the punch and didn't fight back, but jumped up to protect me.

George was soon back on his feet holding the vigorous Daniel back.

"Out of this house!" Derek exclaimed, "Get out and don't come back! You cannot hurt this woman any more. Leave!"

After more shoving and restraining, a dejected and slightly pacified Daniel was out of the house.

The three of us just stood there in complete astonishment: George with a flabbergasted expression, Derek with blood running down his face from a cut, and me with a tear-soaked face. All of us were trying to grasp the concept of what had just happened and all of us were worried about what would come next.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner  
Stopped on a dime  
Like I remembered someone  
Long forgotten  
No mere flirtation, no marking time  
I turned the corner when I met you  
When I met you

Was our encounter planned  
Destiny's guiding hand?  
Fortune or fate, it's grand  
The way you make me feel

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	12. Chapter 11

I Turned the Corner Ch. 11

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

A complete silence hung uncomfortably in the air. They all looked incredulously at each other, all hoping another would speak first.

Meredith,overwhelmed withshock and exhaustion, sank to the floor in anguish. George caught her on the way down and tried to help her up again.  
Just as Derek was on his way over to relieve George of his uncomfortable position, a wee little cry was heard from the upstairs bedroom. Derek turned around and headed up to the nursery, allowing George to get Meredith up and running. Better George with Meredith than George with Ella.

He bent over the crib, picked up crying Ella, and held her against his rapidly beating heart, rocking her gently back and forth until her tears subsided.

A slightly-more-stable Meredith entered the room hesitantly shortly thereafter. It was then her turn to cry.

Seeing Derek with Ella in such a peaceful state made her believe she would never be so lucky as to have a life as perfect as that seemed.

That only reminded her of Daniel and their demise.

"If only our timing had been different," she thought, "things could have had a positive outcome."

Having to give back Ella will hurt her the most. She took that baby in as though it were her own, treated her with as much love as though she was the one who gave birth to her, and wanted her to stay forever in her arms.

Perhaps it wasn't that she wanted Ella, as much as she simply wanted a connection or to feel needed and wanted. Maybe someday she could have that feeling of her own…someday.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Derek**

George just took off for the hospital, saying it was time for his shift to start.

After Meredith cleaned up my cut, we tidied ourselves up and had some breakfast. We then decided a good reliever would be to check up on Izzie.

We bundled up Ella, packed up the diaper bag, and got her set in the car. Meredith stayed in the back seat with her, while I drove.

Meredith cooed with Ella the whole way there; she is so much in love with that baby.

Upon arrival, as usual when Ella comes to the hospital, we were showered with nurses, doctors, and the other interns wanting to see and hold Izzie's baby, and wondering how everyone was doing. By the time we made it to the elevator, we were both tired of talking.

The elevator ride was silentand as was the walk down the hall. As we rounded the corner we heard a recognizable male voice filtering through the door.

"George?" Meredith whispered to me before we reached the room.

"Sounds like it," I answered.

We peeked around the corner to see George next to Izzie's side, holding her hand.

"Well, I don't know if you know this, but I've been here everyday for you. Even if you weren't responsive, I just had to be here. I couldn't stand the thought of losing you; I just had to be next to you. I know I used to tell you about how much I was obsessed with Meredith, but I realize now that it was just an infatuation. To me, she's just a great friend, but you, Izzie, you are more than that. It's always been you, Izzie. I love you."

"George," Izzie began wearily, "I…I love you too."

With that he stood up and kissed her with all the passion he had in his heart.

"Dr. O'Malley, thank you for utilizing the correct techniques for this patient," I decided to interrupt entertainingly, "but I'm afraid I'll have to ask you to refrain from excessive contact with the patient"

Pulling away, face bright red, George began to stammer, "D-D-Dr. Shepherd. I-I…"

"It's okay George!" Meredith burst in, a smile spread wildly across her face, "Why didn't you tell us?"

Izzie, seeing that Ella was here, began to cry, "There's my baby! She's okay!"

Apparently every other time we've brought Ella in here, Izzie hasn't been alert enough to realize it.

Meredith took her out of her carrier and handed her to Izzie.

As she placed the baby in her arms, a beautiful mother-daughter moment materialized.

"Hello my little baby," Izzie whispered with a tear running down her cheek, "I'm your mommy Ella! Yes I am! And I'm gonna be with you forever from now on, I promise. I'll never leave you, sweetie."

As Izzie continued to meet and get to know her daughter, I took Meredith by the hand and led her into the hallway to allow Izzie, George, and Ella some time alone.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

I turned the corner when I met you  
For I am falling in love with some one girl  
I am falling in love  
A feeling I have never felt  
Pulse is leaping madly  
Yes, I'm falling in love with someone  
Plain to see  
I'm sure I could love someone ...

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	13. Chapter 12

I Turned the Corner Ch. 12

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Meredith, I've been thinking," Derek began as soon as they were in the hallway.

"Rare occurrence," Meredith joked.

"Haha, very funny," he retorted, "but I've come to realize something."

"Oh no, Derek," Meredith pleaded, expecting a let down.

"Meredith, I won't be living at your house anymore, will I? I mean after Izzie's back home and she can take care of Ella, I really won't be needed there."

"Well…no, I guess not," Meredith acknowledged, thinking in her head, "But I'll need you."

After further contemplation, Derek said, "I'm gonna miss it, Mer."

"Miss what?"

"Being a father, being a husband, being together. That's what it has felt like over the last few weeks. The thing is, as great as it was, I know it'll be better when it happens for real, but I'm gonna miss what we had."

"Derek," Meredith began tentatively, "I…do you…can we…"

"Would you like to go out to dinner with me sometime Meredith?"

"Yes, yes, that's exactly what I was trying to say. It's just not…too soon, is it?"

"Meredith, I'm pretty sure what's been happening between us has been going on for more than a few days. If anything, it's not soon enough."

Meredith smiled and walked back into Izzie's room to reunite with her friend.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Meredith**

It was the absolute hardest thing to pull Ella from Izzie's arms when it was time for us to head back home. It hurt me to take her month-old daughter away from her when she'd only gotten to know her for a few hours.

Derek says Izzie can come home in three days. It seems as though that day cannot come soon enough, yet I really don't want it to.

All I want is for Izzie to be healthy and happy and with her little girl, but at the same time, Izzie coming home means that Ella's really not mine and Derek won't be here anymore.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ding Dong!

"Mer? Can you get the door, I'm changing Ella," Izzie called down from upstairs. It was her first day home from the hospital and she was loving every second of it.

"Yeah, I got it," she replied.

She opened the door to find Derek, dressed in his weathered jeans, white button-up shirt and black blazer, his hair perfect and his smile…oh his smile. He held out a bouquet of dark pink roses, her favorite.

"Miss Meredith Grey, may I have the pleasure of escorting such a lovely lady as yourself to the nationally acclaimed ristorante _Casa della Rosa_ followed by a romantic moonlit walk to the ferry boats this beautiful evening?"

Her eyes never left his. He could see the yearning behind those beautiful green eyes.

She could feel her legs giving way as she took the few steps toward him.

"Derek," was all she could say before his lips met hers and she collapsed into his arms. It was as though all of the passion they'd ever held in their hearts for each other was finally being released, as though they finally realized the true affection they had held for one another.

"Yes! I knew it'd work!" Izzie exclaimed, breaking the charming scene, "So, my time spent in the hospital really wasn't so worthless now was it?"

"Uh Iz," Derek stopped her, "Can you give us our time alone please?"

"Oh!" she realized, "Sorry!" She crept quietly back up the stairs, a grin sparkling on her face.

Derek looked back at Meredith, adoration cascading out of his eyes.

Meredith began, "Derek, you know, when I first heard of Izzie's plan I was pretty pissed. I thought my life had just started going in the right direction, then this was thrown in. I mean, not Ella, though that was difficult, but dealing with you again. I had to hate you all over again. It was like going through our pain from earlier in the year all over again. It was simply exhausting."

"But it was all worth it, wasn't it?" Derek said as he looked into Meredith's eyes and seeing the reciprocated affection, kissed her like there was no tomorrow.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As they walked hand in hand, Meredith's head close to his shoulder, Derek asked, "Meredith, don't you ever wish you knew what your future held?"

Pausing to consider, she replied, "No, not really."

"Really? Why not?"

"If I knew my future, I might not be happy with it and I wouldn't be able to live happily in the moment I'm in." She looked up at him, hoping to see reciprocation in his face.

"I couldn't be happier in the moment I'm in either," he smiled back at her, giving her a kiss.

"But, what if the future held happy events?" he questioned.

"Well," she considered, "I guess we'll never know."

"I used to want to know my future," he explained, "I was sick of suffering and enduring so much pain to be someone great and have something great, when really, I never knew if that day would come."

"You didn't have faith in yourself?" Meredith asked.

"Well, I guess I did doubt myself, but I always thought that if I knew my future I could tolerate all the terrible incidents knowing that it would all work out in the end."

"I understand. It's like looking for a paperclip in a drawer when you don't even know if there are paperclips in that drawer. Like searching for something that you don't even know is there," Meredith analyzed.

"Exactly, I was searching and searching for something to ease my uncertainties about not finding that success or that true love, when I didn't even know if that all existed out there for me."

"So, you used to feel this way, what do you feel now?"  
"Now?" Derek considered, "Now I have this gut feeling that our future is written out and we just have to make it there. No matter what choice we make, we'll still do what was meant for us, it all happens for a reason."

"It all happens for a reason…you really believe that?"

"I do. If those things didn't happen in the past, as enjoyable or upsetting as they were, I wouldn't be where I am now."

"And we love where we are now," Meredith giggled.

Derek laughed along with her.

After walking another minute in serene silence, Derek continued on his contemplation, "Of course, this seems absurd, but it's like our life plan has been laid out for us and we're just supposed to follow it."

"So no matter what we do it will happen like it was supposed to?"

"I guess so. But it's not a straight path, we don't just keep moving forward. The path might loop, like I did in college when I was just going in circles, partying instead of studying, doing thing multiple times just to get it right once. Or we could stumble backward,"

Meredith interjected, "Like when Addison came and you and I lost our connection and had to begin again."

"Right. We could also pause and take a break on the path, seemingly putting our lives on hold."

Meredith was catching on, "Like we did for Izzie and Ella."

"Exactly! And we bring other people on our path for a while, like each other. But eventually we'll end up 'there,' where we were intended to."

"Oh, really?"

"I used to not know where "there" was. Well, not until I found you, Meredith. I was on a straight path, going nowhere with no adventures, no surprises, no excitement. Meredith, I turned a corner when I met you."

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Thousands of people  
Way down below  
Wandering to and fro  
Tireless people  
No time to lose  
Crowding the avenues and parks  
On their marks  
Racing fast; quite a cast  
Millions of people, pick any two  
They could be just like  
You and me used to be  
Way back when, strangers, then -

I turned the corner  
And there you stood  
Your smile like home to me  
Your heart familiar  
No use pretending, not that I could  
I turned the corner when I met you

"I Turned the Corner" from the musical "Thoroughly Modern Millie"


	14. Chapter 13

I Turned the Corner Ch. 13

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**For your listening pleasure:** Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk. You should listen to it while you read...it makes it better!

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

After their enjoyable evening together, Derek and Meredith headed back to Meredith's house, hopefully for an enjoyable night together. As they pulled up on Meredith's road, they saw another car in the driveway.

"Whose car is that Mer?" Derek asked.

"I'm not sure, I don't recognize it. Let's head inside and see who's here," she concluded.

Before they even got completely out of the car they could here Izzie yelling.

Without a second thought they sprinted toward the front door.

Meredith reached the door first and threw it open, looking for the source of chaos.

Derek noticed a male voice coming from upstairs. He grabbed Meredith's hand and pulled her up the stairs.

"Izzie, please, she's my daughter too."

"No! You lost your rights as a father when you left us both over nine months ago Alex! What makes you think you can waltz back in here after the suffering we've went through? Huh? Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Iz, I'm sorry, I panicked, I…"

"No, Alex, apologies aren't going to make up for it."

Meredith entered the nursery and lifted a crying Ella out of Izzie's arms so she didn't accidentally hurt her.

"I don't need you any more Alex," her hands balled up in little fists, "Ella doesn't need you either. We've got amazing friends who will and have done anything for us. And now that George and I are together Ella will have someone for a father."

"George?" Alex asked incredulously, "Are you serious?" He began to laugh.

"It's not funny, Alex. George was there when I needed him most," her voice faltered with sobs and tears ran freely from her aching eyes, "He helped Meredith and Derek with Ella and he was by my side _everyday_ when I was fighting for my life. It was the pure and simple love from him and my _real _friends that kept me alive for her. You weren't there for any of it, and I…I forgive you, Alex, I just can't allow you back into my life, _our_ lives."

With that her body began to give way with the distress. Derek quickly took Ella, whose cries began to subside, and Meredith took Izzie into a hug, allowing all her pain to come out through her cries.

No one had noticed but George had entered the room. Meredith saw him out of the corner of her eye and allowed Izzie to fall into his arms.

Meredith went to Derek's side to take Ella back. He put his arms around her as she, too began to cry.

Derek turned to Alex and quietly stated, "Alex, I think it would be best if you would leave. Forget about this life you had before, move on, and allow us to do the same. Izzie doesn't need any more agony than she's already had in the last year. You caused enough misfortune. Please, leave."

Alex's eyes never met Derek's, but stayed fixed on his daughter, now resting peacefully in Meredith's cradled arms.

Tears began to form in his own eyes. He finally realized the enormous mistake he had made. He had hurt the woman he had fallen in love with. No, he hadn't hurt her, he had nearly killed her. And now he wasn't just losing Izzie, but his child, his blood, this little life that he had helped create. She was no longer his, she belonged to those who didn't leave her alone, to those who loved her before they knew her.

With a tear falling down his cheek, Alex asked, "Can I…can I hold her?"

Derek was cautious, knowing Alex's easily changing moods. Looking into his eyes he saw the remorse Alex felt. He turned to Meredith with a questioning look. Their eyes told each other exactly what each other were thinking. Tentatively she handed Ella over to her father.

Almost instantly Ella's cries began again. Alex smiled and rocked her back and forth, hoping to calm her.

Still her wails persisted. "I'm sorry Ella," Alex whispered, "I never meant to hurt you. Have a good life, my beautiful little girl."

He looked up at Izzie, whose eyes were red with tears and pain. Slowly he approached her and laid Ella gently in her arms. He turned and walked out the door, out of their lives forever.

After Derek watched to make sure Alex left, he came back to Meredith and immediately took her by the hand leading her out of the nursery to allow George, Izzie, and Ella their own time, while he and Meredith completed their own evening together. Seeing Alex in this state made him realize how lucky he was to have Meredith. He never wanted to hurt her ever again.

With a heart full of love, George took Izzie's face in his hands. No words were needed, they both sensed each other's passion. Her fears melted as his lips met hers. She pulled away, only long enough to say, "I've never thought I'd love anyone so much," but her declaration was cut short by George's lips meeting hers again.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Something in your eyes  
Makes me want to lose myself  
Makes me want to lose myself  
In your arms  
There's something in your voice  
Makes my heart beat fast  
Hope this feeling lasts  
The rest of my life  
If you knew how lonely my life has been  
And how long I've felt so low  
If you knew how I wanted someone to come along  
And change my life the way you've done _

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

A window breaks down a long dark street  
And a siren wails in the night  
But I'm alright 'cause I have you here with me  
And I can almost see through the dark there's light

If you knew how much this moment means to me  
And how long I've waited for your touch  
If you knew how happy you are making me  
I've never thought I'd love anyone so much

Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where  
I come from  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like home to me  
Feels like I'm all the way back where I belong

Feels Like Home by Chantal Kreviazuk

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Should I continue? More chapters? An epilogue?

Let me know what you want!


	15. Chapter 14

I Turned the Corner Ch. 14

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzie**

"George? Hey, George? Can you come here for a second?"

George came clambering up the stairs and burst through the doorway, "Yeah?"

I looked up from the rocking chair where I had just finished feeding Ella.

"Does she feel warm to you? I can't quite tell; I'm still feeling a little under the weather myself."

George took Ella from me and did the "mom" fever test.

"Ya know, she does feel a little warm."

"I'll go get the thermometer to check for sure," I decided.

I basically sprinted out of the room and into the bathroom to find Ella's thermometer. I rummaged through the cupboard till I found it stashed under a bag of extra diapers.

I raced back to Ella and George and placed the thermometer in Ella's ear and waited a few seconds.

"102! George, it's 102! She's only three months old! This could be serious!"

"I know, I know, Izzie."

"Well, what do we do?" I panicked.

"You're the one who specializes in babies! How should I know? Do you want to bring her in?"

"Well, I'll give her some medicine first."

"No, Iz, I think there's something more than that wrong with her. Her eyes seem…I don't know."

"Ya know, she wasn't eating well either, I just thought it was natural to be irritable during the first few weeks of breast feeding. But, it's better to be safe than sorry. Alright, we're going in then. Can you grab the diaper bag, hun? I'm going to tell Derek and Meredith we're leaving. I'll meet you in the car."

I walked down the stairs toward the kitchen. "Derek, Mer?" I called before I got to the doorway, "I'm taking Ella into Seattle Grace. She's got a high temp and it just seems like there's something else wrong. I'm really worried."

As I got to the kitchen, I walked in to find Derek alone at the fridge.

"Where's Meredith?" I asked.

"She's up in her room changing. She said she had some errands to run," Derek told her.

"Oh," Izzie said confused, "I wonder why she didn't tell me."

"Yeah, I know, we don't need any groceries or anything. Anyway, do you need someone to go with you? Or is George coming?" he asked.

"No, George is coming, but thank you for offering. We'll be back soon. Bye, Mer!" I called upstairs as I neared the front door.

George was getting Ella into her car seat in the back, and I went around to join her. I sat as close as I could to Ella, consoling her the whole way; her cries never seemed to quiet. I'm just so worried. I guess I should have seen it coming. I mean she was born so early and hasn't had any medical problems yet. I should have expected it.

We pulled into the parking lot and George grabbed the diaper bag and my purse, while I took Ella in her carrier.

We were in the waiting room at the clinic for a good hour before we were finally called in. The entire wait time I spent rocking Ella then resting my head on George's shoulder. I'm just so exhausted. People who normally go through what I did are told to rest for the next few months. Ha, like that's possible with a newborn. Even thought I've got George, Meredith, and Derek to help out, I'm still worried about her all the time. A mother's instinct I guess.

The nurse gave Ella a quick check-up including weight, which was under normal, even for preemies. Her temp was now at 102.4; the rise could be dangerous.

Dr. Blake did a customary check for infections in the lungs, ears, and throat.

The worst was the spinal tap. Poor Ella was irritable as ever. She had to lay on her side with her knees bent and pulled up. Of course at three months, she can't do that on her own, so I had to hold her like that. I wanted to just gather her up in my arms and hold her tight telling her everything would be okay.

Dr. Blake also took blood and urine samples.

God, I'm just so scared that something will happen to her. I've been through enough in one year. I'm beginning to feel like my life is an ongoing soap opera. Seriously, who lives like this!

"I'm having these tests sent to the lab. They should be back tomorrow around this time, but Ella can't wait that long with this fever, so I'm prescribing some antibiotics. I'm debating whether or not to keep her here. With your history and hers, she is at a high risk for many diseases and infections. I would prefer to keep her here, but I understand if you don't want to spend another minute in this hospital, in which case I would allow you to stay at home. Especially since you've got two other doctors living at your home."

"Four, technically," George murmured.

I shot him an evil glare. What was he thinking blabbing that out? He, of all people, should know how quickly gossip spreads at Seattle Grace!

"Pardon me?" Dr. Blake asked.

"Nothing, never mind," George quickly stated.

"Alright then, Miss Stevens, it's up to you."

"I…I think, as much as this is the last thing I want to do, I know I should to it, I should really keep her here. But I'm going to stay right with her all night, okay?"

"Yes, of course, that's fine. And you know where the on-call rooms are so you can take a rest if you need one."

"Thanks, I'll be fine."

Dr. Blake left the room to let me dress Ella back up and so I could bring her to the NICU.

"Iz, I'm going to stay, too," George told her.

"George, honey, you really don't have to. You have to work tomorrow, and I don't want to be the one who caused you to be exhausted throughout the whole day," I told him.

"No, Izzie, I want to be here for you and Ella as much as I can. If I get tired, I know where to go take a rest. But for now I'm going to run home and grab some things for us and I'll be back."

"Alright, thanks sweetie," I said.

He gave me a quick kiss and headed out the door.

And as much as I don't want this, I really think it would be beneficial for us to have Addison here. I know, from watching her work, she is the absolute best one to treat Ella, no matter how serious her needs. I really wish she could be here for this.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**George**

I walked out of the clinic room shaking. Here I was, being a dad for a child that wasn't mine. I'm not ready for this! Sure, I've been doing it for the past three months, but I can't believe I'm the father figure for this little girl! I actually feel emotionally attached to her. This is just crazy.

I hit the button outside the elevator to go down.

Down, down, that's where I felt like I was falling as my knees turned to jello. I'm just so…so… frightened for Ella. We worked so hard to keep her and Izzie alive and a little cold could completely finish it off? I mean, even Izzie would just give up completely. Ella's her everything!

The doors opened and I stepped inside. I was hoping it would go all the way down without stopping, but chances weren't good since I'm on the seventh floor. Oh man, it stopped at the sixth floor, the pregnant ladies floor. No offense to these ladies, but they're not people I'd like to deal with now. Their glowing disposition was not the kind of happiness I'm looking for.

I looked up to make room for however many pregnant ladies were entering.

But wait, is that…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	16. Chapter 15

I Turned the Corner Ch. 15

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Previously on I Turned the Corner:

_**George**_

_The doors opened and I stepped inside. I was hoping it would go all the way down without stopping, but chances weren't good since I'm on the seventh floor. Oh man, it stopped at the sixth floor, the pregnant ladies floor. No offense to these ladies, but they're not people I'd like to deal with now. Their glowing disposition is not the kind of happiness I'm looking for. _

_I looked up to make room for however many pregnant ladies were entering. _

_But wait, is that…_

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Cristina?"

"George? What are you doing on this side of the hospital?"

"I was…Izzie…and I…Ella was…wait…what are you doing here?"

"Just…helping a friend."

"A friend? What? You're not pregnant are you? With Burke's baby again? Are you Cristina?"

Cristina hesitated, avoiding George's bewildered glare.

"No…maybe…George just leave me alone. This isn't any of your business."

"Right, sorry," he replied and tried to occupy himself with one of Ella's toys he was still holding on to. It squeaked loudly, much to George's surprise, and the tension in the elevator became even more unbearable. Elevators seem to do that at Seattle Grace.

Cristina got off on the second floor, probably to avoid George's awkwardness. They quickly said goodbye and the doors closed. George got off on ground level and sprinted to his car.

He was dying to get home to blab the gossip. "Cristina having a baby! It didn't seem possible the first time, and quite frankly, it doesn't seem possible again!" George murmured to himself.

"Wow, Cristina as a mother. Derek and Meredith are gonna shit their pants when they here this one! It was so weird how she tried to avoid it, though. I mean, obviously I was going to know. What else would she be doing there. 'Helping a friend.' Ha! Like I'd fall for that! Oh, crap. I've got to stop and pick up some baby things that Izzie asked me to get. Where's that list?"

George spent the next half hour wandering the aisles searching for the baby items he needed. When he finally finished he was so out of breath. Not from running from aisle to aisle, but he was so anxious to tell someone, he realized he'd been holding his breath for long periods without even realizing it.

He booked it out of the store, threw the bags into the car and raced home to gossip, wait, no, going home to get Izzie and Ella's things for the evening.

"Guys, guys, you'll never believe who I ran into!"

He slid across the floor in his stocking feet and stood in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Hey, George," Cristina's voice stopped him abruptly.

"Oh, Cristina, hi. And Derek and Mer, hi," George stammered.

"What were you saying, George?" Derek asked.

"Um, gosh, ya know, I, uh, I can't seem to remember any more! Uh, I've got to go get some stuff for Izzie and Ella, see they.."

"Yeah, we know," Meredith stopped him, "Izzie called us just after you left."

"Oh, okay, right. Well, I'd better get going then."

George grabbed the shopping bags he'd thrown haphazardly in the entry way and took them upstairs to the nursery.

"What was that about?" Derek asked.

Cristina and Meredith looked at one another then back at their magazines and shrugged their shoulders.

"Dunno," "Beats me," they replied quickly.

Derek gave them both a weird stare, then shook it off, realizing he'd never quite understand those girls…or George for that matter.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

George arrived in the neonatal unit of the hospital and entered the room where the receptionist told him he'd find Izzie and Ella. Instead of finding them like he was imagining, Ella lying in the open cot and Izzie smiling having her finger being held by Ella's tiny fist, Izzie was in a complete breakdown while nurses were poking a prodding a bawling Ella, alarms and beeps were ringing through the air, and the room seemed a total disarray.

George rushed to her side, dropped the bags, and gathered her in his arms while she blubbered out, "Her temperature kept rising and they couldn't stop it and her heart rate kept lowering and…and…"

"Shhhh, shhhh, everything's going to be okay, it'll all be okay, Iz. You know they'll do everything they can to make sure she's fine," George consoled her.

"She's just so helpless, so little! I was fine working on sick and hurt babies before, but now that it's my little girl, I just can't handle it!"

A nurse approached the couple, "Ms. Stevens? Hi, I'm Anne Perry, a new resident here in the neonatal unit. I'm here to assure you that you have nothing to worry about; I promise. Ella was just having a little panic attack of her own. There may be a problem with the development of her lungs, but we're not sure yet. We'll be doing a few more tests, besides the ones we did earlier today, and we'll know for sure. It's nothing serious, nothing long-term. She should be fine within a few weeks, good as new."

In relief Izzie collapsed into George's arms again.

"Can I hold her?" Izzie asked hopefully.

"No, I'm sorry, we're still doing some work. With the way she's hooked up now, we'll have to keep her that way for quite a while. As you know, you are more than welcome to touch her."

"Right, right, of course. I've just been away from work for so long; I really miss it. I feel like I don't know anyone or anything anymore!"

As Anne walked away, George and Izzie moved toward Ella's cot.

A nurse got them chairs so they could sit next to Ella for the rest of the night.

After about twenty minutes of them fussing over Ella and discussing her problems with each other, George suddenly remembered his encounter earlier.

"Iz! You'll never believe who I saw as I was leaving earlier today!"

"You're right, George, I probably won't be able to guess, seeing as we both work at this hospital and know a good portion of the staff."

"Right, well, see that's just it! It _is_ someone we both know and work with, but she was in the wrong wing!"

"George, what are you talking about?"

"Cristina! Izzie, Cristina was here!"

"In neonatal? Why? There's no way she could be veering in this direction career-wise!"

"Exactly!" George exclaimed, "But see, she wasn't in neonatal, she was on the sixth floor!"

"Wait, she was with the OB-GYN's? Why? Is there some hot guy up there she wanted to meet? Or some interesting medical case she just had to get her hands on?"

"No! I don't know why she was there! She wouldn't tell me! She wasn't in her scrubs, so she wasn't working. She just said that she was helping a friend. I think it was her cover-up."

"Cover-up for what?"

George looked around, as though someone would hear him gossiping. He whispered, "I think _she's_ pregnant!"

"No!" Izzie shrieked.

George gave her the quiet-down glare.

"Oh, sorry," she said in a much more quiet voice. "I can't believe that! Are you sure?"

"Well, no I'm not sure, but why else would she be there?"

"Gosh, I don't know. Maybe she really was helping a friend!"

"No, I considered it. But the way she said that was so…so…fake. It was an on-the-spot idea. Isn't this _great _gossip?"

"George, as great as it is, we don't know for sure. And since Cristina's our friend we can't go spreading this. We'll ask her about it later. For now, just hold your jets, think about something else."

But he couldn't; the entire night, as he and Izzie sat holding hands watching Ella and trying to stay awake with conversation, he kept thinking about how much he wanted to go ask her about it.

Something just didn't seem right.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ooo! Not quite what you were expecting, was it?

I'll try to do a few more chapters, but I'm getting a little exhausted with this. Unless I come up with a new great idea, expect an epilogue soon.

Thanks for all the awesome reviews!


	17. Chapter 16

I Turned the Corner Ch. 16

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Izzie**

This evening, George and I were able to bring Ella home. We were told she had acquired the Respiratory Syncytial Virus, which wasn't too big of a deal; it is likely to go away in the next week. Because she was a preemie and had a few lung problems, she was at risk for this, but thankfully we caught it soon enough that it wasn't serious.

The antibiotics took the fever down and the work they did over the last 24 hours should keep her healthy. There is a risk of her developing asthma in the future, but it is not an immediate concern nor a very likely one.

So, for now, all is well. Well, as far as Ella goes. This household has another problem on our hands.

I was in need of a tampon and went searching the bathroom for them. It's kind of weird 'cause I haven't had to use one for almost a year, that was probably one of the only benefits of pregnancy, besides the baby itself.

When I didn't find any, I went to find Meredith, maybe she'd moved them and I just couldn't find them.

"Mer!" I called out, "Meredith? Where are you?"

"In the living room! I'm playing with Ella!" she called back.

"Where are the tampons? Or are we out?"

"Oh, um, I don't know, sorry."

George, hearing the conversation, yelled out from upstairs, "I'm not going out to buy them, so don't even ask me!"

We just rolled our eyes.

"Wait," I asked, "Why don't you know?"

"I, uh, I just don't know if there are any left," she said uncertainly, "I don't remember!"

Then she quickly turned back to playing with Ella.

I stood there befuddled for a few seconds, shook it off, and went back to searching the bathroom. I'm pretty sure I emptied out every cupboard, including the one with towels and washcloths.

That's where this got interesting.

In the towel stack, in the back corner, I found something a plastic bag with a box in it. Rejoicing because I thought I'd found some, I grabbed it and opened it up. Instead of tampons, I found something not customary of this house: a pregnancy test. It was unused, but still a little weird.

At first, I thought, "Maybe George is right, maybe Cristina really is pregnant and Meredith had this for her."

But that just didn't make sense. Why would Meredith have an unused pregnancy test buried in the cupboard?

I may be curious, but I was in dire need of a tampon, so I forgot about it and put everything away so I could make a trip to the store.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**George**

Just when I thought these days couldn't get any weirder, they do.

Ella's been home from the hospital for 5 days and her health is in great shape.

So, everything seemed to be going well with Ella's health, Izzie's health, Meredith and Derek's relationship, Cristina and Burke's relationship, Izzie and me…it was all going just great.

But when things are going_ that_ well, there's got to be something amiss.

I guess that's why I wasn't terribly surprised to receive a call from Seattle Grace…for Meredith…about her tests.

That's all they said, "her tests." Come on! Couldn't they have at least told me what the tests were for? I mean, we're all practically family now!

Despite my excessive curiosity, I gave her the message but didn't ask what they were for. She was kind of distant about it. She just gave me a quick smile and said thanks. No explanation or anything!

Damn, maybe I'll just have to do some investigating myself. Or would that be rude? Maybe I should just wait till she's ready to tell us whatever it is. I mean, it could be something terrible, like she's dying. But, it could be something as simple as she has strep throat, which would suck, too.

Hmmm, maybe Cristina knows. But I can't ask her, she's got a secret too, plus she probably wouldn't tell me.

(gasp!) Maybe they're in on this together! Maybe that's why she was here the other night!

I'm gonna get to the bottom of this. Speaking of bottom, I've really got to go change Ella's diaper. Ewww.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith left from her shift a few minutes early to pick up her test results.

The ride six floors up was one hell of a long ride.

She picked up the envelope from the reception desk and made her way back to the elevator.

As she was walking in that direction, she kept her eyes mostly on the envelope wondering if she wanted to open it now or wait till she got home.

She stuck out her hand to hit the down button, but accidentally bumped someone else's by mistake.

"Sorry!"

"Sorry!"

The two women said.

"Meredith?"

"Izzie?"

"What are you doing here?" they said simultaneously as Meredith shoved the envelope into her purse.

"I was doing a consult with Dr. Thomas," Izzie stated.

When Meredith didn't reply with what she was doing, Izzie gave her a questioning look as if to prompt her.

"I…I, uh…" Meredith stammered searching for a good excuse, "I got off on the wrong floor," she stated unconvincingly.

Izzie just gave her a "yeah, right" look.

"Well, I, see, actually…" Meredith tried again.

"Mer, it's okay, you can tell me, I understand," Izzie said calmingly.

Meredith looked into her concerned eyes. She pulled the envelope out of her purse and handed it to Izzie.

"Can you open it?" she asked.

"You want me to open this, Meredith? Are you sure?"

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure."

Izzie slid her finger through the envelope opening and pulled out the paper.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**


	18. Chapter 17

I Turned the Corner Ch. 17

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

Brief Summary: Derek and Meredith aren't ready for a relationship after the Addison incident. But can Izzie's emergency bring them together or will it push them further apart?

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Just as she was about to pull out the paper, her phone rang. As much as she wanted to ignore it, she knew she had to answer it. George was home with Ella, and she was constantly alert for a phone call from him in case something went wrong.

"Sorry, I've got to get this. It could be George; he's home alone with Ella, and…"

"I understand, go ahead," Meredith assured her.

Izzie continued to hold the envelope while she answered her phone,

"George? Is everything okay?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, everything is fine. I was just wondering if you wanted me to make some dinner for when you came home?"

"Yeah, go ahead, I'm kinda busy with Meredith right now, I gotta go. But thanks, sweetie!"

She flipped her phone shut and turned back to Meredith.

George slowly pulled the phone away from his ear and looked at confusedly it as though it was a random foreign object.

He then looked down at Ella in her swing and said, "Something's going on with the girls around here. Are you sure you're not in on it too?"

He tickled her belly and she let out a little giggle.

Back at the hospital, Izzie was beginning to read the paper Meredith had handed her.

Eyes wide with surprise, Izzie looked up at a worried Meredith.

"This is yours?" she asked.

Meredith nodded as tears came to her eyes.

"Don't cry, Mer! It'll be okay!"

"They're not sad tears, really, I'm happy, just worried!"

Izzie took her in a hug and said, "Everything will be fine, honey, don't worry. I'm done with my shift and I know you're done, so let's head home to a nice dinner that George is making for us. If you want we can talk about this more after that."

Meredith nodded in agreement and pulled a Kleenex from her purse to wipe her eyes and nose.

Izzie folded the paper back up, placed it nicely in the envelope and handed it to Meredith.

Together they entered the elevator and headed home for a relaxing dinner.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

As everyone was finishing their meal, Derek, who arrived home just before dinner was served, looked up and said, "Meredith, would you like to take a walk with me once we clean this up?"

Meredith looked over at Izzie who gave her a nod.

Meredith smiled at Derek, "I'd love to."

Everyone cleared their plates and brought them to the sink.

"I've got to go feed Ella, can one of you…"

"I've got it," George offered, "I can clean up."

"Thanks, sweetie," Izzie said, giving George a quick kiss.

"Go ahead, you two, go for your walk," she told Meredith and Derek.

They looked at each other smiling.

"I'll be right back," Derek said, "I've got to go get…my coat, it's upstairs."

As he hurried up the stairs, Meredith went to the closet for her coat and shoes.

Just as she was buttoning up the last button Derek came up behind her.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Ready?" he asked.

"You bet," she replied.

He opened the door for her and out they went.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Meredith and Derek walked hand-in-hand along the shore by the ferry boats.

"Meredith, don't you ever wish you knew what your future held?"

Meredith laughed, "This again Derek? I'm sort of having a deja-vu."

Derek chuckled, "Really Meredith, do you wonder about it?"

"Yeah, of course I do. I wonder what my future will be like."

"Me too," Derek stated.

They walked along a little further in silence.

Derek stopped and Meredith turned to look at him.

"Meredith?" he asked, "I was wondering," he looked into her eyes and got down on one knee, "will you be a part of my future by becoming my wife?"

He opened the little black box to reveal a beautiful ring.

Her pulse sped up, her eyes welled up, and her head began to spin.

She tried to speak, but no words seemed to be able to leave her mouth.

Instead, as tears ran down her cheeks, she smile and nodded.

He placed the ring on her finger and took her face in his hands.

"I love you, Meredith."

"I love you, too, Derek."

They kissed each other like there would be no tomorrow.

"Derek?" Meredith pulled away, "I have something to tell you."

Eyes full of fear, he took her hands in his, "Sure, what is it?"

"You're gonna be a daddy," she said smiling up at him.

All his worries melted away as he enveloped her in another extraordinary kiss.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Man! I feel like I've got diarrhea of the mouth…ya know…word vomit! These chapters are just coming up like crazy!_

_Unfortunately, I've got a busy weekend, so I'm not sure another will come right away. Soon though, I promise!_


	19. Chapter 18

I Turned the Corner Ch. 18

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters

EPILOGUE

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

"George gave you that ring? Seriously?"

"Mer, don't act so surprised! We've been dating for over a year now and Ella has grown up knowing him as 'Daddy', so of course we're getting married!"

"I'm just surprised at its size! That rock is huge!"

"Meredith," Izzie blushed, "stop obsessing! You've got a huge ring of your own! I mean, hello, you're only married to one of the wealthiest people in Seattle!"

"I know, and now that George is a resident, soon he'll be making the big bucks!" Meredith pointed out.

"Yeah, then we can begin to pay off the house!"

"Isn't it weird that he's your boss right now?" Meredith speculated.

"Yeah, but I'm done with my internship this week. It was so hard watching all of you finish the program and realizing I still had months left to go. I mean, you guys finished when I was still at home with Ella!"

Meredith laughed, "At least we aren't treating you like an intern anymore."

"Maybe you aren't, but Cristina loves the fact that she can boss me around and not get in trouble!"

The girls laughed again; they began reminiscing about the last few months, it was so relieving to remember all the good times.

"Mer?" Izzie asked with hesitation.

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering, if you wouldn't mind…you don't have to, I'm just putting it out there…"

"Iz, hun, spit it out, you're getting the George syndrome," Meredith joked.

"Ha. Ha. Ha." Izzie said, playfully punching her on the shoulder.

"Okay, sorry, it was too easy," Meredith laughed, "What is it?"

"Will you be my maid of honor?"

"Oh Iz, of course I will!" she exclaimed pulling her into a hug, "But be careful! It's _matron_ of honor now that I'm married!"

Izzie laughed at Meredith's glee of her marriage to Derek.

"You've just done so much for me and for Ella. You've been at our sides through thick and thin and I can't thank you enough. It would be so wonderful to have you at my side for this! "

"Izzie, that's what friends are for!" Meredith assured her.

"Yuk, what is all this mush, don't you guys have better things to be talking about?" Cristina broke through the girly-mushy talk.

"Izzie's getting married!" Meredith burst out.

"Woohoo!" Cristina yelled as she turned on the radio next to her and started to do a little dance.

**Izzie**

Cristina came in all cynical and sarcastic. But as soon as she turned on the radio and started doing her happy dance, Meredith and I couldn't contain our excitement. Soon all three of us were jamming out to _Diplo Rhythm_ in the house that now belonged to Derek, Meredith, and their babies. Yes, _babies_.

Believe it or not, just five months after Meredith discovered she was pregnant Cristina started making fun of how fat she was. At first we all thought, "Oh yay, Meredith is showing!" but then we noticed _how much_ she was showing. I knew I wasn't that big when I was five months along with Ella. So one day after work, I pulled her into an empty room and did an ultrasound. Sure enough, there were two little heartbeats.

Meredith's eyes were huge. She was so worried about this enough as it was with just one. She knew how difficult it would be to be a surgeon mother. After all, she had experienced it from the other side herself. She started crying and I couldn't tell if they were happy tears or sad. Thankfully, Derek had found us (or rather, George had pointed him in the right direction,) and he was there to console her. Turns out she was happy, but scared, and reasonably so!

It was so cute seeing little tiny Meredith walking around with such a huge belly. She stopped doing surgery after she was seven months along. Actually, Derek made her stop; he allowed her to watch, but didn't want to stress her out and cause any complications.

Thankfully, she had no complications like I did. The twins were born at a normal time at normal weights and both Mer and babies were healthy.

Baby Boy Shepherd was born on July 7 at 4:15pm. He weighed 4lbs 9oz and was 20 inches long. Jack was the only name they could agree on so it became his first name. The middle name is Nathaniel after Derek's grandfather. Derek and Meredith's first child: Jack Nathaniel Shepherd.

Baby Girl Shepherd entered the world on July 7 at 4:30pm. She weighed 4lbs 3oz and was 19 inches long. The second Meredith suggested Grace after the hospital that had within which all of their relationship stumbled and flourished, there was a smile on Derek's face, but he just wasn't so sure about it being the first name. They decided on Sophia and used Grace as the middle name. But seeing as Meredith's mother's health was rapidly declining, Meredith knew she needed to use her mother's name. And so we welcomed the second Shepherd child: Sophia Grace Ellis Shepherd.

They're only 17 weeks old and the most precious beings to enter this house. Well, except my little Ella of course!

So far, it's been tough for Meredith to stay at home with them. She doesn't have to, but she knows it's best. Actually, her strategy so that she doesn't have to stay at home, is to bring the babies to the hospital. I'm serious! She has them there so often that if she could do her work with them strapped on to her she would!  
It's actually a really great place to bring them. The patients love them, Meredith can still be where she loves to be, the babies can see their daddy, and best of all, I get to play with them!

Ella is over a year old now, so she loves seeing these two other little beings! George and I bought the house across from the Shepherds. It was perfect timing, just as Meredith wanted to begin making a nursery for Jack and Sophie, about 3 months before they were born, the house went on sale and George and I bought it immediately.

I did hear from Alex once, just two weeks ago. He stopped by to see Ella. I don't have a problem with this, seeing as he is her father. I guess it just took time to heal. He told me he had moved to LA to try work in modeling, which actually sent me into reels of laughter. He had made so much fun of me, and now here he was doing it! After landing a job for Calvin Klein, he was able to pay off most of his bills. He then got the confidence to study and re-take his boards. This time he passed. He's back to do plastic surgery, but not at Seattle Grace. He said he couldn't bring himself back there after the terrible things he's done. Now he's at Providence St. Peter Hospital down in Olympia. He's thriving, and instead of his normal habit of hitting on women, the rumor is that he's actually focusing on his work!

As for Cristina and Burke, they are as crazy as ever. They have always been the most bizarre couple to me. But I love them both so much because you can see their passion for each other. Surprisingly, they've both lightened up a bit! Cristina's a little less direct, and you should see Preston dance! They got married two months before Derek and Meredith, and ever since we've been asking when a little Preston or little Cristina would be entering the world. Cristina always gives us a, "Never!" while Burke rolls his eyes and laughs, "Maybe someday."

But for now, we've got our hands full: two married couples, one (GEORGE AND ME!) soon to be, a one-year-old, two 17-week-olds, a new house, and of course, the most significant of them all: jobs as surgeons at Seattle Grace Hospital.

These past two years have been astonishing. Everyone has experienced such tribulations, but well pulled through. Looking back at our twisted and difficult paths, we now know that all of our lives have turned the corner for the better. Seriously.

**THE END**

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_Well, that's all! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I did writing it! _

_Thanks for all your great reviews! _

_If I come up with another good plot, maybe I'll start writing a new story! _


End file.
